A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a siphon hose with a counter to monitor the volume of liquid having passed through the siphon when removing water from an aquarium and similar vessels.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists which relates to both siphons and volumetric counters. Sigdell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,455) is a device, which siphons a liquid and measures the volumetric flow through the use of an electric sensor. Carter (U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,280) is a device to be used with medical equipment, which controls a specified volume of liquid in a vacuum before allowing the liquid to exit. Yen (Des. 317,970) is simply a siphon to be used with aquariums. The prior art lacks a device that combines a siphon, simple flow meter, and a filter to prevent aquarium gravel from entering the siphon. The present invention provides these features.